


Prodigy

by Bullpen_Antics



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: School Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullpen_Antics/pseuds/Bullpen_Antics
Summary: A highschool reunion in paradise.





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny never really thought of herself as a prodigy. She was a military brat, with a strict father and high expectations.

Every facet of her life needed to be squared away. Academics, athletics, her behavior ... everything. And as much as Ginny would have appreciated a little space to breathe, jump, skip and play with other kids who would only temporarily be her friends - the routine and isolation served its purpose in the end. She would transition easily with each move and sever ties as needed. Over the years it became less painful and expected. She never had the time to foster real relationships except for a few people she would consider her friends on a couple travel baseball teams she begged to join. Participation came at a cost, because like everything else, Ginny's dad demanded perfection.

Ginny had met several teachers during the family moves and they would all say the same thing. She's talented, gifted, and hardworking. The statements were true. But it was also clear that where Ginny lacked in natural ability, she more than made up for it in work ethic.

Ginny's dad's career was coming to a close and it seemed for the first time in years, Ginny would stay in the same school district for a few years. Which would have been great if they hadn't skipped her three grade levels ahead. Academically, these kids were her equals and that's where the similarities died. Ginny was three years their junior. She was lanky, wild curly hair, and only spoke up during class.

Finally happy to have a place to call home, it was heartbreaking to still feel alone and isolated.

The girls in Ginny's class were confident and secure in their bodies, she wasn't there yet. On every level, except academically, Ginny felt behind for the first time in her life until a sassy popular girl lended Ginny a hair tie in the bathroom after 7th period.

Her curls had been particularly unruly that day and that hair tie could have been liquid gold for how she felt after receiving it.

"How old are you again?" the sassy popular Junior Ginny knew to be Evelyn Richards asked.

"I'm 14."

"And you're in advanced Calc and the Writer's Seminar, insane," Evelyn said ushering Ginny out into the crowded main floor. Instantly Ginny felt insecure, the students faces confounded by seeing the uber popular Evelyn Richards walking down the hall with resident prodigy or freak show, depending on who you asked.

Evelyn, or Ev as she like to be called, talked and Ginny listened. She responded when asked silly questions and even made Ev laugh a time or two.

Ginny found Ev to be kind, funny, and bold. She ignored the curious looks and continued the walk to class as if they were the best of friends. It was no wonder why everyone adored her, even the senior girls, Ev was stunning and radiated class and confidence.

When they reached the hall for their 8th period class, Ginny had Music Theory and Ev had Orchestra, Ginny's faux poise came to a screeching halt.

In the brief time Ginny had chatted with Ev she should've assumed something like this would happen.

Blip Sanders and Mike Lawson approached them and Ginny's pulse raced.

Her efforts to connect with freshmen had been futile. They'd smile, maybe ask for help on their homework, but never showed genuine interest in being friends, especially the popular freshman. They treated Ginny like she had leprosy.

But here she was, in the midst of a bad hair day, walking down the hall with one of the most popular girls in school and now being approached by Mike Lawson and Blip Sanders, who were handedly the most popular boys in school.

Blip immediately wrapped his arms around his doting girlfriend before he directed his attention to Ginny. He was tall, dark, and handsome and had half of the female population swooning at the crack of his perfect smile. The other half swooned over the looming character beside him. He was was also tall, built like pro athlete and sported a 5 o'clock shadow that made him look much older than a junior in high school. Mike and Blip were high school royalty and had been tearing it up ever since they arrived at Southview High. They had brought the baseball team back to back appearances to the big show since they arrived. The students, faculty, and secretly even Ginny adored them, especially Mike Lawson.

He was the catcher, thee catcher... brilliant on the field and had the ears of everyone, even the senior guys. His game instincts were way above his years and everyone knew it was a matter of time before they saw Mike Lawson in the bigs.

Girls flocked to him as if it were their sole purpose for being. He indulged periodically from what Ginny could tell, but never held on for too long, with the exception of Southview's local princess and bitch in training, Amelia Slater and gossip queen extraordinaire, Rachel Patrick.

Knocking Ginny out of her mental rundown was Blip when he asked, "What is this, take your little sis to school day?"

"Ha ha, stick to baseball love," Evelyn responded, smiling and scratching Blip's stubble.

"This gentleman, is the one and only Ginny Baker," Evelyn said with a dramatic Vanna White-esque presentation.

"I know who she is," Ginny heard rumble out of the Mike Lawson.

She felt several circuits in her brain short. He knew who she was? Quickly recovering Ginny realized, of course he did. The school wasn't chock full of other 14 year old Juniors in advanced placement classes.

"Ginny Baker, child prodigy..."

"I wouldn’t go that far. I'm an army brat, just been to more schools than most. Got a lot of experience... in school," Ginny said awkwardly.

"Funny Baker," Mike replied with a chuckle.

"Word on the street is that you play ball... a pitcher,” Mike said in a questioning tone.

"Why aren't you on the team Ginny? The girls need help." Blip inserted.

Ginny quickly tried to recover. Mike Lawson had found out information about her and now Blip was asking why she wasn't on the softball team.

Ginny took a breath and tried not to freak out about have a full blown conversation with the high school equivalent to the royal family.

"I never transitioned to softball. Didn't really have time to," Ginny said sticking her hands in her pocket.

"There's a intramural game coming up. Battle of the Classes, Freshman V. Sophomores, Juniors V. Seniors. You think you can keep up, you should play," Mike stated in a tone that made Ginny question the sincerity of the offer. After all, he had never seen her pitch, no one had except for two freshman who had been butt hurt ever since.

"Sure, yeah, I'll think about it." Ginny responded in the same manner.

"Good, we practice Wednesday, Thursday," Mike said slapping Blip on the back and taking off.

Blip hugged Evelyn and whispered something in her ear to make her giggle before adding, "See you at practice Baker!" as he walked away.

"You got a ride home after school?" Evelyn asked.

"I normally take the bus," Ginny said, her hands still awkwardly tucked in her pocket.

"Yeah... no, not today. Meet me after class, I'll drive you," Evelyn said and just like that she was gone.

Ginny never knew why Evelyn Richards had decided they would be friends that day, but she was glad she did. They laughed, shopped, did homework together... everything that best friends would do. It got weird when Ev would have to break down certain aspects of her and Blip's relationship, but Ginny nodded, listened, and stored that information away from when it might be useful to her in her hypothetical far fetched relationship. Ev had seamlessly brought Ginny into the fold of her friends and while Ginny never felt popular, she never felt alone anymore. She had friends who wanted her around for more than her Chemistry notes, and it was all thanks to Ev.

The day of the first practice for the Battle of the Classes, Ginny threw up in the bathroom before heading to the field. The girls in her class had come to see her as one of them. The boys saw her as the smart quick witted kid sister. Now she just wanted to be seen as a ball player. She could pitch, perhaps better than she could do anything else. But her mother quickly shut her down once they realized Ginny's academic superiority. Academics took priority and baseball took a back seat. She would sneak out back when her family was sleeping and pitch until her arm ached. It was the only thing she and her father genuinely enjoyed together, baseball and talking baseball.

Ginny walked out into the field, feeling the weight of her biology in looking at the players around her.

"Glad you could make it Baker," Mike said in acknowledgment.

"We're going to start Tommy off on the mound and we'll rotate you in. You can warm up over there if you need to," Mike said pointing to the small makeshift bullpen.

Ginny nodded and migrated through the sea of tall people to the bullpen.

She felt her nerves in her fingertips and the gaze of the junior boys, all watching her warm up.

Sooner rather than later Mike called Ginny in. She was almost positive Livan was going to catch for her, but Mike surprised her and stayed, only adding to the madness that swirled within her. She dug her foot in the ground, feeling every eye on her.

Mike lifted his mask.

"Throw whatever you want, I'll catch it." Mike said as Sonny stepped up to bat.

Ginny settled on a fastball and it went wild.

"Sorry!" She yelled, the smirks and laughs in the dugout resembled something out of a nightmare.

Mike threw the ball back to Ginny and yelled, "just try it again," through the mask. If he was annoyed, it didn't show.

Ginny threw her fastball and Sonny clipped it, sending the ball foul.

Over her fastball, Ginny dug deep and settled on the pitch she knew she could deliver.

She saw that Mike was ready, and like a thing of beauty she wound up, released and watched the ball sail into his glove. Strike one.

Sonny stood flabbergasted and the dugout erupted.

Mike stood and lifted his mask and approached the mound with a few other players.

"What the hell was that?!" Mike asked.

"A screwball?" Ginny responded.

"Obviously Baker," Blip stated, "but who taught you how to throw one?"

"My dad," Ginny said finding the confidence to look the players in the eyes like the moment demanded.

"What else you got in that wheelhouse of yours?" Mike asked.

"A fast ball that obviously needs work, a cutter, a decent change up, and my screwball."

"Let's see it," Mike said, taking his position back behind home plate.

With precision Ginny executed and watched the bench become filled simultaneously with awe and frustration.

The day of the game was written like a teen movie from the 90s. Ginny was the secret weapon that made the boys Varsity coaches stand from their seats and whip out their phones. Her performance was legendary and she would never forget the way Mike Lawson, hoisted her in the air after the win, whirling her around with ease.

"Great job kid," he said returning her to the ground and slapping her on the back.

Kid. Ginny thought. Of course she was just a kid to him... and a freak to everyone else.

Ginny and Evelyn remained friends and Ginny's parents, mainly her mom only allowed Ginny to play for a local team, her focus was to remain primarily on her school work. The coaches tried to cajole her parents, but they didn't budge. In their mind, being a 14 year old Junior in high school was challenging enough, the pressure of having to perform at that level in a sport was too much, and Ginny agreed, to an extent.

The rest of Ginny's high school career was difficult. She wanted to be normal and blend in. She never did. She wanted to be asked to homecoming or to prom and that never happened either. She excelled academically, top of their class with a laundry list of Ivy League full ride offers. Ginny settled on Sarah Lawrence, a small liberal arts school in New York.

She fell into a groove and found herself through writing.  Ginny had obtained a bachelors, and a masters in journalism. She traveled the world and took on random assignments, until a friend from college asked her to fill in for a sports piece. She accepted, and never looked back.

Her position occasionally put her in front of the camera. It was uncomfortable, but Ginny had a knack for it and it was nice combining her love of sports with work.

One particularly exhausting day, Ginny came home to see an envelope from Southview High School. She opened it and read the letter.

_You have been selected to participate in a very special event. Pack your swimsuit and sunscreen and prepare for a few weeks in paradise. Our Southview Cougars have been extended the opportunity to take part in the series "High School Reunion". You along with several other classmates will be whisked off to the Bahamas for a tropical getaway to celebrate your upcoming 10 Year Reunion. We hope you choose to seize this once in a lifetime opportunity to reconnect with your friends and join us in paradise._

Ten years Ginny spoke out loud.

Sometimes it felt as if Ginny had lived several different lifetimes. Her world was settled now and it was easy to forget... sometimes... that she had graduated high school at 15 years old.

The memories, were often painful to recall. She'd cherished her friendship with Evelyn more than anything and felt more than prepared academically, it was the social dynamics amongst her peers that we're challenging. Her point of reference would always be skewed because of her age and the response of her classmates to her age. She spent her prom night at home and had to attentively listened to Evelyn retell the single most important night of her life. Ginny listened, because she was a good friend, but it hurt. Not one Sophomore or Senior guy asked, so she stayed home.

This announcement rocked her back to being a lanky unsure girl sprawled out on her bedroom carpet.

Sure she could use a vacation, and she was 90% that her appearance on such a show wouldn't disturb her current talent contract...

This was nuts Ginny thought, pacing around her apartment. She barely had two friends in high school, how was she supposed to spend several days in paradise with strangers?

*

As soon as Ginny stepped out of the fancy town car she received a flute of champagne and an attendant who whisked her off to the common room that was already filled to the brim with lively conversation surrounding one individual. Ginny, set her bags door near the door and begrudgingly followed the sound of the deep familiar voice to the common area.

Ginny would have never imagined he would commit to something like this, but Mike Lawson was always full of surprises, especially in the off season. His trips and lavish lifestyle were notorious fodder for the gossip rags and periodically showed up on Ginny's desk. She'd escaped many things from Southview, but Mike Lawson wasn't one of them.

Ginny made a mental note of the attendees. Dusty, Jenna, Melky, Sophia, Blip and then Ginny screamed in unison, "you're here!" A very lovely and very pregnant Evelyn squealed as she pulled Ginny over to chat with her husband, Blip, over their first child. Ginny was so happy and seeing Evelyn made whole ordeal worth it.  A few other female faces made their way to the noise with Mike Lawson in toe.

"This is amazing!"

The girls beamed, clinging tightly to him while Ginny's heart dropped. She had written about him, objectively of course.  At least she had tried to. She wasn't known for biting her tongue. Every story deserved attention and the best version of the truth she could find in her research. Her contacts were few, but reliable and no one knew much of her past, much less that she attended high school with one of the most high profile athletes on the planet.

"Ginny Baker in the flesh," Ginny heard roar over her body.

The voices around her stilled and her heart sank as he made his way over to her, leaving the two other classmates to watch in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny had been awkward and lanky in high school... she was young and uncomfortable in her skin.

Now, Ginny was anything thing but. She had grown into her elegant limbs, kept in pristine shape with yoga and running, and often felt uncomfortable under the lustful scrutiny of many of her colleagues.

It took two failed relationships for her to realize that men could be just as insecure as she was.

"Mike Lawson," Ginny said coming into his view.

There he stood. Same 5’clock shadow, same cocky grin, and same harem hanging on his every word.

Ginny could've been a 14 year old girl in a blue hallway lined with orange lockers for how she felt. Hot all over and it was overwhelming.

She'd been in proximity, interviewed even, many professional athletes and celebrities, and not once experienced this reaction. It wasn’t new, just a byproduct of standing in front of Mike Lawson.

The day she pitched to him had been monumental and heartbreaking. Yeah, she had pitched to Mike Lawson who was on the fast track to Cooperstown, but he had also said she was “just a kid,” a joke. In that moment she wished that her brain could focus on that instead of viciously fighting against the urge to swoon.

“Didn’t know press would be here,” Mike drawled our lazily.

“Unofficial business superstar,” Ginny replied, surprisingly casual af.

“Nothing’s unofficial business with your type, I married and divorced it remember.”

“Not my brand of journalism I’m afraid... Look, I’m a Cougar too... Class of 08’...? Might be shocking concept, but this isn’t about you.”

“Why are you scowling? Stop that, we’re in paradise. Ginny, your body is insane, after Baby Sanders, you have to help me! Blip, get your teammate, he’s trying to ruin paradise, let’s go!” Evelyn squealed dragging Ginny off to get settled.

“You still mad about that article?” Blip asked.

“She called me overrated.”

“Two years ago man, and you were definitely a dick to her friend, the blonde from the local news.”

“But she knows me, hell I even caught for her before.”

“You’ve got a long memory my friend and a serious hatred for journalists. You know Ginny doesn’t do that trashy stuff though, she’s legit. Ev told me she’s even a major contributor for 30 for 30.”

Mike knew all this. He had scoured over everything that had G. Baker attached to it. She was brilliant, witty, and a painfully beautiful pain in the ass. Far too critical for someone who knows him, the real him. Not the superstar asshole who’s uncommitted to anyone and anything.

Blip was right, his memory was long. Ginny had burned her presence in his memory a long time ago. They’d become close in those few weeks. She was young for sure, but she was funny and knew the game better than he did. Her screwgie was dangerous, and so were her deep brown eyes and dimples. Seeing her today brought him right back to those inconvenient little details.

Mike stood there lost in his thoughts until Blip interrupted them.

“I know you’ve always had this thing about Ginny...”

“It’s not a thing.”

“It’s something. She’s not Rachel. She’s a good girl Mike.”

“Not a little girl anymore Blip, that’s a cut throat goddess armed with a MacBook Pro,” Mike explained.

“Goddess?”

“I have eyes Blip, and so do you.”

“This gonna be one long ass trip,” Blip said on a loud exhale rubbing his temples. “Try not to be... you... try not to be you here man. Ev’s always been protective over Ginny. She’s the only apex predator I would be worried about,” Blip said leaving Mike in the corridor conflicted.


	3. Chapter 3

The show ran like a well oiled machine with a shockingly low amount of filming. The crew steered clear unless it was for a pre-canned segment that was necessary for the progression of the show. Jenna got a “detention” for being a bully back in the day and had to meet with her alleged victim, a timid underclassmen off site. Sophia took Melky on a “hall pass” where she confessed her secret crush after all these years. They hadn’t been seen since.

Ginny’s experience was relatively drama free apart from arrival day and running into Lawson in the gym during her early morning workout. Ev had tried to convince her that Mike was still jaded after his divorce and learning that Rachel had used a few of his family secrets as leverage to get a job at a well known tabloid.

Horrible as it was, he had no right to toss around wild accusations and glare at her as if she was the heartless idiot who would toss Mike Lawson away for a job.

Mike was a lot of things, but he didn’t deserve that, and she didn’t have to go to the deep dark recesses of her mind to know that.

“What are you wearing to the dance?” Evelyn asked bouncing onto Ginny’s bed.

Ginny shyly walked over to her closet and pulled out a teal silk dress with gold woven into it.

“Stunning Gin,” Evelyn said fingering the fabric, “and wow, I love that the whole back is out. We’ve managed to stay out of the drama, Mike Lawson is going to shit a brick when he sees you in this.”

“Mike Lawson has a harem at his beck and call. Doubtful he’ll be the least bit concerned with me or this dress.”

“Gin, I know you’re a genius, but that has got the be the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say.”

Ginny stared at Evelyn blankly.

“I love you, but come on! People have been fawning all over you since you got here. Including Mike. Blip says he won’t shut up about you or that sassy article you wrote.”

“That was two years ago?! Why won’t he let that go? Every other reporter or commentator can do their job, but one measly sentence about the hype surrounding him and I’m the bad guy.”

“Blip says he was mad because you know the “real” him,” Evelyn emphasized with Dr. Evil air quotes.

“Yeah, and the real him is a pain in the ass and unreasonable.”

“After all these years, you two still have the ability to push these selective buttons, all because of one night.”

“Don’t Ev.”

“I’m just saying... the boy hasn’t been right since,” Ev continued but Ginny’s mind was already drifting.

It was senior year and Mike had promised to give Ginny a ride home after his football game. She waited and waited until he finally came out.

He looked mad as he approached her standing by his truck with an angry red head on his heels.

“Can’t your little side kick get another ride home,” she spat.

“I’ll call you later Rach,” Mike said unlocking the door, motioning for Ginny to climb in.

“I could probably find another ride Lawson,” Ginny attempted.

“It’s fine Baker, she’ll get over it.”

Not likely Ginny thought to herself. She held onto everything and her life would’ve been miserable if Ev and her friends weren’t there. Rachel Patrick was mean and intensely territorial. The tighter she tried to keep Mike’s leash, the harder he rebelled. Ginny didn’t want to be caught in the crosshairs, but here she was.

“You hungry?” Mike asked and Ginny nodded.

They ended up sharing fries and milkshakes in a Stake’n Shake parking lot. They talked about the game and Mike saving his body for baseball.

Mid drink, Ginny felt Mike starring at her.

“What?”

“Why didn’t you go to homecoming?”

“Didn’t get asked,” Ginny stated simply.

“Other girls went without a date.”

“Nobody wanted me there Mike. People still see me as a freak or a little kid.”

“I wanted you there.”

“And just how did Rachel feel about that?” Ginny asked scrunching up her face.

“Touché.”

“It doesn’t matter, first dance, first kiss, it can all wait I guess.”

“First kiss?”

Ginny felt her cheeks betray her. She had just managed to be around Mike Lawson without turning into a puddle. He couldn’t ask her about this.

“Forget I said that.”

“Not likely. Why haven’t you kissed anyone Ginny?”

“Same reason I haven’t been to a dance, keep up,” Ginny said with no heat and a wink.

Mike lifted the arm rest and turned his body to face Ginny.

He removed the bag from her lap and placed it on the dash.

“Do you trust me?” Mike asked.

“Of course I do.”

“Close your eyes.”

She did.

Ginny barely had enough time to feel the weight of anticipation because his lightly wetted lips pressed into hers for a moment, and then it was over.

When she opened her eyes Mike was reaching for their shake. She visibly saw his life go back to normal while she teetered on the edge of the world, reeling from her first kiss, with the one and only Mike Lawson.

“You didn’t have to do that Mike. I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad for me.”

When he looked back at her his cheeks were full of color and his eyes full of something emotionally indiscernible for a 15 year old.

He reached over and ran his hand across her cheek.

Saying nothing, he started the car, and drove her home.

After that Mike kept his distance, gutting Ginny in the process.

***  
Ginny had long tucked away that night, never to let it surface. As she got ready for her first dance, the memory hurt as did Mike’s accusations throughout the years. She never mentioned they went to the same high school at the same time, never mentioned they had been friends.

Ginny gave herself a once over and headed to the property next door.

The warm air crested off of her skin as she made her way through the candle lit path. The music already greeting her before she breeched the entryway.

The room was filled with laughter and fun and the show had invited people from their rival high school to crash the party.

As she entered further, she felt the energy shift and the lively conversation dim two notches before rising again.

“You look amazing Ev,” Ginny said finding her friend twirling in a white flowing gown.

“Try not to break too many hearts tonight,” Ev said as Blip whisked her away, continuing their dance.

“Good advice,” a deep voice bellowed from behind her.

Ginny nodded as a dapper Mike Lawson, apparently fresh off of the cover of GQ, appeared before her.

“If my memory serves me right, this is your first time at one of these.”

Ginny nodded again as he stepped directly in front of her.

She noted the song change, slow and strong just like the Bahamian waves.

“Would you like to dance?” Mike asked extending his arm.

A peace offering. Ginny took his arm and allowed him to lead her to the floor - she could be amicable too.

“What?”

“Just a little shocked is all,” Ginny responded. “Thought you might have two left feet.”

“Come on Baker, this isn’t the first time we’ve danced.”

For the first time in this strange moment, she peered up at him, directly, eyes simultaneously full of question and awe.

She registered his slight flinch as her dimples popped in anticipation, but he continued.

“That game, it felt like a championship. Perfect rhythm and completely in sync. Didn’t know baseball could feel like that.”

“Probably par for the course now right?” Ginny asked, shocking herself at her ability to engage while Mike Lawson’s hand gently pressed into the skin of her lower back.

“Nah, too much ego,” Mike responded, appearing to be miles and miles away now.

Ginny thought it best to make her exit. It was a nice gesture, but the intense interest of her other classmates made her nervous. Not to mention the shift in Mike.

“Thanks for this,” Ginny said to him in her gentle rasp as she slowly attempted move away.

“You alright, still a bit of music left.”

“I know you’re just trying to be nice Lawson, it’s okay,” Ginny continued before Mike came to a complete stop. He was looking at her as if she had grown three heads.

“Let’s get a drink, then maybe you can tell me about the genesis of that screwgie... and that scathing article you wrote about me.”

Ginny followed and only held onto Mike’s calloused hand because he didn’t let go. He led them through the sea of gazes and one super cute squeal to the balcony bar.

Ginny felt the heat rush to her face. It wasn’t scathing - critical at best.

“It wasn’t scathing and I got more flack for the article than you did for the game... crazy world we live in,” Ginny said with a smirk accepting the glass of wine from Mike. When he committed her drink order to memory, she’ll never know.

“So you stand by the “all hype” comment huh?”

Ginny smiled at the looming body above her. He was close and causing every nerve in her body to pulse.

“Of course I do.”

“Of course she does,” Mike said on a laugh, bringing the honey bourbon to his lips.

“For the record, I’m not that nice,” Mike said pointing to the dance floor beyond the balcony doors.

“I saw a pretty girl in a pretty dress and asked her to dance,” Mike said in a tone that made Ginny want to believe him.

“Even if that pretty girl was you.”

“Flattery won’t change that call in the 7th Mike Lawson.”

“Well it was worth a shot Ginny Baker,” Mike said hovering above the lip of his glass.

“Truce?” Ginny asked, lifting her glass.

“For now,” Mike said clinking his glass to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you were asked to go to senior prom as a freshman and sophomore but your mom said hell no... just me..? very well, carry on.


	4. Chapter 4

His name was Omar - a transfer student from San Bernardino. The moment he landed Mike hated him. He was friendly enough, a damn good ball player, and he set his sights on Ginny the moment he saw her. Every guy on the team had to field questions about the genius with the sick arm and pretty smile for Omar.

Ginny, being the human ray of sunshine that she was, made fast friends with Omar. Every time Mike saw her in the student commons or hallway, Omar wasn’t too far behind. It pained Mike to see Ginny laugh her adorable full body horsey laugh at this kid. It all seemed worth it to Omar though, he worked hard for those smiles and no amount of ribbing from his teammates could change that.

He even spilled to Mike that he was going to ask Ginny to prom. Said he would ask her parents to make sure it was okay.

At that Mike lost it.

“Look, I get it that your “friends” and all, but Ginny is 15 and you’re not. I would seriously consider asking someone else, because the team is going to be watching your ass like a hawk to make sure you don’t pull some fast shit. She’s like our little sister. You seem nice and all...but I don’t know you, and I’ll be damned if I let something happen to her over a baseball player with a crush,” Mike yelled.

“I might actually have feelings,” Omar tried, before Mike began again.

“You’re not taking Ginny to prom,” Mike shouted, slamming the door to the training room.

A better man would’ve fought Mike on that issue, but he didn’t. He caved and took Edith Robbins instead. Mike tried to rationalize what he did - he’d saved her time. She didn’t have to waste time with an idiot who was either too dumb or too scared to fight for her, Mike reasoned. But then he remembered while their entire class was dressed to the nines, capping off their senior year with a bang, Ginny was at home, sitting cross legged in front of the couch watching reruns; and he had done that. He had taken that night from her.

***  
“Since this is a truce, let’s clear the air, you honestly think I’m overrated?”

“Let it go man,” Ginny said with an easy smile, loving the feeling of the wine coursing through her body.  
  
Mike quirked an eyebrow which told Ginny he wasn’t going to let it go.

“Not now I don’t.”

“Glad to have you back as a fan. Send me that poster you used to have on your wall, I’ll sign it.”

“Just when I thought you could be remotely tolerable,” Ginny said attempting to temper the blush from her cheeks.

“What you don’t want me to sign it?” Mike asked crowding Ginny’s space at the end of the bar.

“What makes you think I still have it superstar?” Ginny said peering into those hazel eyes defiantly.

“I know you Baker. Once upon a time we used to be friends. You wouldn’t throw it away.”

Without answering his question, Ginny gracefully side stepped out of Mike’s space, needing desperately to recharge her defenses.

“Since we’re clearing the air, what did you do to Omar?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell the truth,” Ginny pressed.

“I didn’t do anything to him.”

“So he just stopped being my friend on a whim? I heard you guys said something to him. What did you say?”

“That was years ago Baker, you can’t expect me to remember...”

Ginny turned to walk away.

“Fine! He said he was going to ask you to prom. I, I mean the team, we didn’t know him and didn’t want him to try anything.”

“So what, you forbade him from asking me to prom?!” Ginny asked incredulously.

“He didn’t have to listen!”

“Why?! Why would you do that?!”

“He could’ve said no! He could’ve said fuck off Lawson! But he didn’t!”

“You had no right to do that!”  
Ginny screamed. Omar was her friend, a nice guy. She might have gone with him if he asked... maybe.

“Well fuck Baker, do you want me to call him for you now?” Mike asked exasperated.

“Fuck you Mike.”

Mike grabbed her wrist before she could walk away.

“You said this was a truce.”

“Why did you do it? You knew how hard it was for me. How hard it was to have friends. You had friends, popularity, you had everything. Why would you take that away from me?” Ginny asked, her eyes threatening tears.

“I didn’t have everything Gin.”

He laced his fingers in between hers, gave her a tug and that look. She recognized that look. It was the same one he’d given her in his truck.

“Don’t,” Ginny said feeling the reluctance in her body as she forced the separation and turned to walk away.

“Just don’t.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and feedback y’all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve established that I know nothing about baseball right?

“Is there a reason you’re sitting on the floor in that ridiculously expensive gown eating french fries and drinking a chocolate shake?” Evelyn asked.

Ginny pointed to the white napkin laying in the tray on top of the dresser with some indigenous flower next to it.

 _I’m sorry._  
_-Mike_

“Here we go.”

“I hate him.”

“You don’t,” Evelyn asserted.

“Why does he do this?” Ginny asked in between drags of her shake.

“Because his feelings haven’t changed Ginny, even after all of these years.”

“He married Rachel Patrick.”

“And that crashed and burned in less than a year,” Evelyn added smoothing out gown and plopping on the bed. “Do you remember Timmy Gold’s party?”

Of course she did - one of the two parties she had been invited to. Timmy and Mike were friends so she knew her invitation was Mike’s doing.

The night had been beautiful. Timmy’s parents had a large property with a man made pond and fire pit constructed next to it. They ate, danced, told stories about their favorite teachers and ball games.

Mike, Blip, Evelyn, and Ginny spent most of the night in the back of Mike’s truck. Ginny couldn’t remember when, but she found herself settled between Mike’s legs, just like Evelyn was positioned with Blip. They would laugh, nearly on the brink of tears from a story and Ginny would feel the tension of Mike’s hand around her waist.

Ginny had no doubt that Rachel’s gossip army had texted their fearless leader seemingly compromising photos, but she didn’t care. High school was over, Mike didn’t think of her that way, and she was just happy to have her friend back. She couldn’t explain his disappearing act over the past few months, but it didn’t matter. This night was for them, and probably the last of its kind for a while.

Some kids ultimately went home. A majority of them brought tents and sleeping bags in hopes for having Mrs. Gold’s legendary Senior breakfast in the morning.

“Do I need to take you home?” Mike asked into Ginny’s neck as the party goers began to set up shop under the stars.

“No, Evelyn’s mom talked to my parents. They’re going to let me stay the night,” Ginny said with pure glee in her voice.

“Where’s your tent?” Ginny asked.

Mike laughed and then called out to Blip.

“We can fit 4, I think.”

“Let’s do it,” Blip responded.

Blip pulled his gear out of his car and Mike pulled his gear out of the cab of his truck and let down his tailgate. They made quick work stacking two sleeping bags for cushion in the bed of the truck and laying the rest on top.

“We’re sleeping in the back of Mike’s truck?” Evelyn asked.

“Either up here or down there. Didn’t Riley Ritters get bit by a brown recluse at Timmy’s brother’s senior party?” Blip asked.

“It was a probably a mosquito bite knowing Riley. Here I got ya,” Mike said helping Ginny into the back of his truck.

The four settled in and Evelyn’s giggles soon faded, as she and Blip drifted off. Mike kept a respectful distance until he felt Ginny shiver.

“This alright?” He asked, unzipping his sleeping bag and pulling her to him.”

“Yeah. You’re a furnace,” Ginny said furrowing into his chest.

“I saw a couple of Rachel’s friends earlier by the way, they might have gotten the wrong idea,” Ginny said peering up at Mike.

“Don’t worry about it,” Mike said in a low octave Ginny didn’t recognize.

“Why New York? Did you ever think about UCLA,USC, UC Berkeley?”

“Subtle Mike Lawson,” Ginny said into his chest.

“I mean it, New York is so far away.”

“You’ll be on the road anyway superstar, but you know if you play anywhere close I’ll be there.... waiting for my tickets at will call obviously,” Ginny said with a smirk - peering into those hazels she constantly fought not to get lost in.

“Promise?” Mike asked a little above a whisper.

“I promise.” Ginny replied.

Much later, during Ginny’s first semester, she saw pictures from that night. A picture of the four of them in sitting in the truck. A picture of Ginny sporting the biggest smile as Mike whirled her around in the air - and a picture of the next morning, Ginny’s curls splayed across Mike’s chest as he held her tightly. Evelyn had taken that one and never mentioned it again, until now.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I get that Ginny, I do. But just so you know... there have been tickets in your name waiting at will call in every ballpark across the country since he made that promise.”

“Players are superstitious,” Ginny said fumbling with the hem of her dress.

“Sure, let’s go with that,” Ev said nodding to Ginny before leaving the room.

Once alone, her fingers dialed the numbers before her head could talk her out of it.

“Thank you,” she said in her light rasp.

“You’re welcome.” Mike exhaled into the phone.

“Can I see you?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.  I’m in a good mood, my defenses are down.”

“Sounds like the perfect time then, 416?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m on my way.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s tight, but 4 can fit in the bed of a 2007 F150... don’t ask me how I know that. Blame Sam Hunt and too much Jack Daniels. Love to know what y’all think about this... and where you think it should go...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief updates today folks. Don’t hate me, but they’re relevant. I promise.

“Hey boss, I know you said to give Lawson his space, him being the golden goose and all... but we’ve got some footage you need to see,” the show editor said to the producer.

He sat down and watched each rough scene play before him.

Ginny Baker, child prodigy who grew up into a sports journalist and probably moonlighted as a super model, flashed on the screen. She was a great addition to the cast. Beautiful, witty, with a Cinderella storyline they could work with.

In the first scene the cameraman focuses on Mike Lawson and his adoring classmates before he becomes distracted. The camera follows his gaze and it lands on Ginny Baker. Mike looks stunned and his face fills with color. He visibly readies himself and approaches her. The sound hasn’t been enhanced but the tension between the two is palpable.

The next scene shows Ginny Baker silencing the makeshift dance with the most stereotypical high school beauty entrance known to man, perfect for the show. The cameraman pans to Mike Lawson who looks like his breath has been stolen right from his chest. It’s not long before they connect. Mike extends an arm to Ginny and they begin to dance. The camera catches Mike’s hands protectively about her waist and a few stone cold glances to deter other admirers. Suddenly, the dance ends and the exterior cameras show Mike and Ginny having an isolated conversation by the exterior bar.

The energy between them is familiar. Mike appears to be drinking in every bit of Ginny. Ginny seems nervous, struggling to make direct eye contact. She’s cognizant of Mike’s pull, uneasy gaze, and light touches, and welcomes them.

Moments later, there is a disagreement and Ginny leaves. Her expression reads hurt and Mike’s reads frustration. He slams his fist on the bar.

The last scene flashes before him. Mike Lawson is in sweats and is walking down a hall to a room on the 4th floor. His hood is up, but his build and stature give him away. The door opens and he enters.

“Who’s room was that?” the producer asks.

“Ginny Baker’s. He left at 8:04 the next morning. We have the footage.”

The producer tapped his fingers on the desk.

“Any commentary from the other classmates?”

“Oh yeah. A few of the guys mentioned in their diary room sessions that Mike was always “protective” of Ginny. Wouldn’t let a transfer student take her to prom. They said that there’s pictures floating around on Facebook too.”

“Didn’t Mike marry whatsherface, the train wreck tabloid reporter? She went to Southview too right?”

“She did. Not one person in the cast likes her. They all named her as their dealbreaker pre-production. She was a bitch then and apparently a bitch now. Everybody says she hated Ginny. I can take a few guesses why.”

“But Mike never pursued her?”

“She was young and he was already on MLB’s radar. People say they were close. Closer than either of them have ever let on publicly. She was an outsider because she was a prodigy... and so was Mike in his own right. The story writes itself. Who doesn’t love two ridiculously beautiful people struggling to come together? The camera loves them and we love the story, but we need your go ahead.”

“If you get the commentary from other castmates on camera, run it. I’ll deal with Lawson and Baker’s people after the fact.”

“You got it boss.”

“Still can’t figure out one thing. Ginny’s a titan in the sports media world. How has she never mentioned her relationship with the King of the MLB to anyone... ever?

“Rule number one in journalism. Don’t become the story, especially if you’re in love with the guy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are amazing. Thank you for the feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> No clue what this is tbh. Forgive me for my lack of baseball knowledge... and editing.. I couldn’t sleep, so this happened.


End file.
